magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Eko Eko Azarak
Japanese Title: エコエコアザラク Live Action Movies 'First Movie: Eko Eko Azarak: Wizard of Darkness' Airdate: April 08, 1995 Misa Kuroi is an adorable high-school girl who arrives at her new school when it is falling under an evil supernatural force. Trying to figure out who's behind the supernatural attack, Misa also has to deal with assumptions by her fellow classmates that believe she is the one behind it all. Misa and twelve other students are kept late after school hours one day to retake an exam. Then, after sunset, the entire school is deserted, and the students find themselves trapped inside and their teacher no where to be found. One by one, the thirteen students are picked up and disposed of in horrific and graphic fashion. It is up to Misa to try and gain the trust of her fellow students so that she can protect them and stop the evil before it's too late. 'Second Movie: Eko Eko Azarak II: Birth of the Wizard' Airdate: April 20, 1996 Kimika Yoshino returns in this prequel to 'Wizard of Darkness' to play Misa Kuroi before she was famous, or at least before she realized she was a witch. 'Birth of the Wizard' begins in Meiji-era Japan, in a village of former witches and wizards. I say former, because someone seems to have slaughtered them. Skip to the present day, and an archaeologist discovers a mummy from the village. Blissfully unaware that the mummy is, in fact, possessed by an evil spirit (naturally), he runs off, leaving his assistant alone. The mummy comes to life, kills her, and the evil spirit takes over her body. This evil spirit is now searching for Misa, who is protected by Kyle Reese, It is Misa's destiny to defeat this evil spirit, but she needs Saiga's help to do it. 'Third Movie: Eko Eko Azarak III: Misa The Dark Angel' Airdate: January 15, 1998 A sacrificial ceremony performed under the guise of a harmless girl school play threatens to put an evil wizard in control of an army of the undead in this tale of terror from director Katsuhito Ueno. When 17-year-old witch Misa Kuroi discovers a partially destroyed stage play script, she can't help but feel that something terrible is about to happen. When her suspicions lead her to the nearby Saint Salem School for Girls, Misa soon discovers that the performance of the play has been commanded by renegade sorcerer Baron Etori -- who plans to extract the souls of the drama-club students in the most painful way imaginable so that he may summon a race of flesh-eating zombies and conquer the world! 'Fourth Movie: Eko Eko Azarak IV: Awakening' Airdate: April 28, 2001 The fourth movie in the highly sucessful Eko Eko Azarak series. Following the events of the second movie, Misa discovers, along with the rest of Japan, the strength of her newly acquired powers when she and her friends are attacked in the woods... 'Fifth Movie: Eko Eko Azarak: R-Page' Airdate: December 16, 2006 A journalist named Takashi arrives at a rural town to investigate a string of mysterious accidental deaths. Around the same time, a young woman arrives dressed in a sailor suit school uniform. Her name is Misa Kuroi, a powerful witch who’s been sent by the leader of her black magic cult to seek out and destroy a powerful demon of destruction called Ezekiel. Eventually, Takashi and Misa cross paths and decide to work together to solve a supernatural mystery. 'Sixth Movie: Eko Eko Azarak: B-Page' Airdate: December 30, 2006 Misa Kuroi continues her search for the demon Ezekiel and investigates a strange situation involving a wheelchair-bound doll maker named Ryo. Live Action TV Series 'Eko Eko Azarak: The Series (1997)' Misa Kuroi, a Japanese high school girl with Satanic powers, mysteriously appears in various high schools. A weird girl with smooth long hair, she always wears a sailor suit uniform, but never actually studies. Carrying a dagger and a heavy leather bag, she uses her powers to eliminate the evil forces that thrive on deadly sins of the human race. Her characteristic chants are," Eko eko azarak, eko eko zamerak, eko eko kamedios..." Her parents were changed into wooden miniatures and her beloved sister is captured by the demons. Her ultimate aim is to cleanse the earth and rebuild her broken family. 'Eko Eko Azarak: -eye- (2004)' The second season of the highly successful Eko Eko Azarak series. Anime OVA Airdate: January 30, 2007 A high school girl, Kuroi Misa, is invited to a high class Japanese style hotel by the owner. What he is worrying about is that the customers continuously killed themselves by hanging themselves in the garden. The reason is that a series of suicides carried out by guests have taken place in the garden which was once a place of execution. Misa is invited to dispel the spirits in the garden. There used to be an execution ground there. Misa proposes to use black magic to dispel the spirits, and she demands 10 million yen. Category:Live Action Category:Japanese Live Action Category:Anime Category:1990-1999 Category:2000-2009